Home
Prolgue Part 1 - It's Not Over - StarClan Blackstar padded up to Tallstar, his lip curled in a snarl, "So, you're still obsessed with proving this to me?" he asked. The black and white cat nodded stiffly, watching a large group of cats settle in an old Twoleg nest. Blackstar still hoped to provoke the old leader, "They sure are docile. They'll die soon." he proclaimed. Tallstar spun around to face the ShadowClan cat, his long tail splashed the pond, shattering the images, "You think so?" Blackstar nodded and Tallstar snarled. The white tom padded away. He had a few tricks to pull. The kittypets would die before the full moon was up. Part 2 - Invasion - The Clans Jayfeather padded to the Moonpool along with the other medicine cats. They were all talking about a strange dream they had recieved, "I was standing in a field, watching all four Clans fight a small group of invaders. Our Clanmates were being beaten. Then Blackstar sppeared. He said that they were sheltering on ThunderClan territory and we should exterminate them." Mothwind proclaimed. Jayfeather opened his mouth but Flametail stepped in between the two cats, "He said they were sheltering in the old Twoleg nest, not that you gave them shelter!" Jayfeather nodded. Willowshine and Mapleleaf exchanged looked, "Well, what are we going to do?" asked Mapleleaf. Jayfeather looked at his aprintice, then at the other medicine cats, "We attack." he said. Chapter 1 - Sign of Danger - Moonbeam I was dreaming. I was standing on a tall rock and a lot of cats were sitting below me. Moonstar....Moonstar... they seemed to be staying. "What?" I yowled. But no one answered. then I felt something poke me. I struggeled to wake and I looked into Fiona's wide eyes, "I had a dream!" she told me, her voice worried. "Don't we all?" I asked, still groggy. I'm not a morning cat. She looked at me, this time, in annoyence, "I had a dream," she said again, "I was standing on top of this house with all of you. We were looking down at many, many, many cats. They were snarling at us. I heard words like 'invaders' and 'fight' and I was scared. THey began clawing their weay up too the roof, where we were." her eyes clouded in dismay, "I couldn't see anymore, but I heard us yowling and the sounds of battle. we might be in danger." I was wide awake now. Most of us had been housecats or had no idea how to fight. This 'invasion' could get nasty. I wondered what to do, looking around the den, I found an idea, "Should we talk to Gingerpaw?" I asked. Fiona turned to the sleeping ginger apprintice. The small cat told us she had been an apprintice in a 'Clan' and this lake area was where she had lived. "Let her sleep." Fiona said, "When everyone is up, we can talk and ask her if she knows these cats." I nodded and we went back to our nests. But, tired as I was, I still could not fall asleep. Something bad was going to happen. I knew it. Chapter 2 - Forbading - Joy When Fiona told us of her dream, I didn't think it was true at first. After all, we had all been kind of tired and upset last night from traveling so much. She coluld have just thought it up. But there were too many details. Too many things that Fiona never could have thought up herself. Unlike me, the others seemed more preoccupied by details, not if the dream was even true. "Who are these cats?" Moonbeam wondered. Gingerpaw stepped up, "They're the Clans. I live in RiverClan, on the other side of the lake. THere are 4 Clans though there once were 5. They aren't tolerate of strangers and hate kittypets. They think little of rogues and loners as well." she told us. Amelia growled and I was scared she was going to hurt the younger cat but she merely stalked out of the house. I had a feeling we would see her again but I hoped it wouldn't be soon. I was about to ask Gingerpaw something but we heardvoices. "This is where Blackstar said they were hiding!" I was frightenedc, could these be Clan cats? Moonbeam, signaled, "Get down!" she hissed. We all hid just as 8, very big, powerful looking cats entered the nest. I swalloed heavily in fright and I heard them walking around. They didn't search hard, they must have thought we were to stupid to hide. I felt a flash of resentment. "They aren't here Bramblestar!" a tom called out. I could barely see the black and white tom that had spoken and the brown tabby he was talking to. 'Bramblestar's' tail twitched and she looked around, her one black paw scraping the ground. She was about to speak when a ginger she-cat rose, "They're here!" she snarled, "Search every where! We have some invaders to kill!" Chapter 3 - Struck Down - Gingersnap I watched in horrow as, one by one, we were thrown out of our hiding spots. I heard a cat exclaim, "Gingerpaw! We found you!" then Gingerpaw's response, "I know! Sorry, I was lost and then-" Another cat called out, "Quiet!" when they found me, I tried to figfht but two she-cats pulled me out. One of them, a ginger she-cat had her face contorted in rage. The other, a pretty brown tabby looked sorry for me. I hissed. When we were all thorwn out, the ginger she-cat paced up and down the house, "We recieved a dream that you would invade. Did you thoink you'd get away so easily?" not waiting for an answer she went on, "We are going to kill you, you'll never hurt the Clans." Moonbeam hissed and the brown tabby moved up next to her and hissed something in her ear. Moonbeam nodded and relaxed. I hated when cats kept secrets and I burst out, "We have just as might right to live here as your stupid little Clans! We weren't going to invadde but now maybe we will!" a black tom and a dark gray she-cat exchanged looks and I wondered why. But then, the ginger she-cats claws smashed into my face. I fell to the floors with a cry of pain. I had been a house cat. Bold, but not a fighter. I didn't even klnow how to fight. I couldn't get up but I saw Moonbeam preparing to pounce. she didn't have to. The brown tabby she-cat crashed into the ginger one. "Russetstar! These cats have learned their lesson! They will leave! Now you and Tawnypelt better get off my territory!" the cats left and the she-cat turned to the others, "Reedwhiekr, Mistystar, Mossnight, Heatherstar, fogive me. I will deal with this. Please leave." they obeyed and the she-cat turned toward us, the black and white tom by her side. I braced myself for more attacks but they never came. "Sit down." the brown tabby told us, "We have much to dicuss." Chapter 4 - Explaination - Moonbeam We sat down and the 2 cats did too. The brown tabby began, her eyes closed slightly, "Do you know what you have done?" she asked. I shook my head and my friends did too. The she-cat sighed, "You have inflicted the wrath of all four Clans on yourselves. And on ThunderClan for defending you as well." Gingerpaw whimpered but the rest of us had no idea what this cat was rambling about. She clearly saw that and her eyes flashed, "There are 4 Clans. I am the leaders of ThunderClan. gingerpaw and Mistystar are of RiverClan. Heatherstar is WindClan's leader. And that lump of ginger you saw was Russetstar, ShadowClan's leader. They-''we'' do not tolerate strangers gladly. you have invaded and StarClan said you would invade and kill us." I was shocked. We just wanted to live our lives, not invade some forest cats land! Bramblestar sensed our confusions, 'I will go back to camp with Brightshadow now." she said, nodding at the black and white tom, "We will be back later for yuour answer but I strongly suggest you leave now, while you still have legs to do so. If you have any questions, ask Gingerpaw." The cats left and I turned to my friends. we all stood in a circle, looking at one another in shock, confusion, and fright. And then like a sudden storm, the deafening noise broke out. Chapter 5 - Choice - Joy "What will happen?" called Fiona, her eyes wild. "We'll shred them!" hissed Skye. "Wait! We can-" began Gingerpaw "Shush!!!!" SCreeched Josie. Eventually, all the cats quieted and looked at the she-cat. Her silver tabby pelt was bristiling with fear and anger and her one good eye was looking at us. The scars on her face seemed ore ghastly now in the dim light and fear in the house. "We should ask this Bramblestar what we can do." she said. "But she gave us 2 choices!" I reminded her. She nodded at me but said, "I know. But what are we going to do. Are those really our only two choices?" we all looked at her and she rolled her eye and continued, "We could join one of these Clans, or find a new home, or-" she turned to Gingerpaw, "Did you not say there was once a fifth Clan?" Gingerpaw nodded, "SkyClan." she said. Maysilee gasped, "We could-" she began. "Become SkyClan." Josie finshed. My head was spinning and I could tell everyone was the same way. "Let's sleep on it." suggested Chestnut. We all nodded and began finding our nests. "In the morning we'll vote on what we should do!" called Josie as I fell fast into sleep. Chapter 6 - Vote - Gingersnap The next morning was silent. We ate in silence and then Josie brought out a stick and many pebbles. She lay the Stcik in the middle of the house, "Those that wish to flee, put your vote on this side. Those who wish to be SkyClan vote on this side. If you wish to do something else, go to that end of the house. We nodded and one by one made our choices. Moonbeam was first. She pushed her rock in the side to become a Clan. Joy was next. To no surprise, she voted to flee, "I can't be wild." she told us. It was my turn. I had thought carefully and I thought it would be best to become this 'SkyClan'. So I voted. The others voted. Chestnut and Rosebud both voted for SkyClan as did Josie and Nicco. But Pitch, Hunter, and Summer voted to flee. Fiona voted for SkyClan and Skye wanted to fight. Gingerpaw voted for SkyClan. "But can I bring some friends?" she asked. We all smiled tightly at the young cat. Maysilee voted for SkyClan and Sam voted to flee. "I think this would be the way to go so no one will die." sh rotld us. I counted up all the votes. Out of the 15 of us, 9 voted for SkyClan, 5 voted for fleeing, and only Skye was crazy enough to want to fight, Although, I thought If Amelia was here she'd join him. I looked at the other cats who had been watching me carefully. Their faces a mix of hope, fear, anger, and sorrow. We all just wanted to stay here but because of these Clans, we had to leave. It wasn't fair. But we had to do it. And then I realized, the words I would say to tell them the results, would change them forever. So instead of the grnad, flourishing words I had planned, I simply looked down and mumbled. "SkyClan." Chapter 7 - Can This Be Love - Moonbeam After everyone had calmed down, I had Gingerpaw take me to the ThunderClan camp. Bramblestar and I talked. she told me WindClan had twice the territory as any other Clan and that it was like SkyClan's old territory. She said she'd make a deal with Heatherstar. Her friend was the deputy of WindClan so I had no doubt the deal would be made. I headed back to our make-shift camp, my head spun with new infromation. I announced all this to the cats as we gathered in the house, or as Bramblestar called it, 'the Towleg Nest'. I was very happy with the days work and everyone went to bed. The next day, SkyClan became real. Not just a shadowy dream, that we were praying would be real. Then Gingersnap pulled me aside and I felt his wamr pelt touch mine, "Moonbeam, I need to talk to you." he said. We were sitting in a tight space and I was brishing against him. I nodded. "I don't know if you've thought about this before, but we'll lose cats." he said. I stared at him in puzzelment and he explained, "THere will be cats who don't want to join SkyClan. Pitch looks scared out of his fur by us, let alone any Clan cat. Skye wants nothing more then a fight. And," he said, nodding at Joy, "Joy longs to be back with her housefolk. Tears ting my eyes and Gingersnap pressed against me. I pressed back, feeling small tears burn a trail of sorrow in my fur. "You won't go?" I heard myself ask. Gingersnap laughed, "And be away from you? I couldn't bear that since I met you!" We laughed and fell asleep together. Chapter 8 - Dreamer - Joy As I fell asleep, stars seemed to surrond me. I opened my eyes to a starry froest. The same one I had fallen asleep in. But this one shimmered and sparkeled. I was puzzeled until a familiar brown pelt weaved towards me with a ginger she-cat by his side. My eyes met his and I felt like I was falling. Shasta. He looked at me, eyes wide and his little friend looked at me sadly with a hint of hostility. "Uh...Seirra, excuse us." Shasta told his old mate. Seirra! I remembered her sorrowful death as she stalked past me. Shasta and I stood awkwardly for a moment before I let loose the floodgates of sadness and guilt I had strugeled to hold back since Shasta's death, "I'm so sorry! It was all my fault and I feel so bad! You should have just left me to die and-" He brushed his tail against my muzzle and I fell silent, "I would have saved you." he told me, "You never felt it. But I....liked you Joy. But I always knew my place would always be in Seirra. She was the one meant for me. But you gave her a run for her money." I looked at him, nopt comprehending. He sighed and licked my ear, "See? That's what I liked. Joy, I was in love with you. But I could have never left Seirra. She was always my heart but, for a while, my heart, belonged to you. I would have died as many times as it took to save you. And I want to be in SkyClan so much. But I am here. But i will watch over you, forever." And with that, he left me feeling as broken as I had before. Can these unlikely heroes survive? Read SkyClan to find out! Category:[[Artimas Hunter's Fanfics]] Category:Artimas Hunter's Fanfics